Pride and Prejudice: The Fail Version
by Cup of Earl Grey
Summary: The story will loosely be based on Pride and Prejudice. I think my favorite character combo Sess/Kag exhibit the perfect characteristics for this type of story. Enjoy? :
1. Chapter 1

Short Author's Note… I recently realized I should also write at least one "Fan Fiction" so as to occupy my time.

A brief explanation: The story will loosely be based on Pride and Prejudice. Actually, the story could be considered Pride and Prejudice. Currently, my favorite pairing is Kagome/Sesshomaru, and thus I feel their personalities and character will fit rather well into P&P. Also, another warning in advancement, I have neither watched nor read any Inuyasha for two years. But, I have read many good fan fictions portraying several different characters. So without further adieu, enjoy the following story while skipping over the ever-annoying author's note. Not to worry though, I shall not be offended.

Chapter 1:

A gloved finger gently ran across the mantle above the brightly glowing fireplace. Slowly, the gloved finger drew in front of bright blue eyes which stared critically examining the white tip for any speck of dust.

"I swear Sango, its plain unnatural." Kagome said with a small frown marring her face after realizing no matter how much she squinted her eyes or how many odd positions she tilted her head, no dust was to be found.

"Kagome, please refrain from any embarrassing activity while we're here." Sango replied, keeping a smile plastered on her face as she noticed several others noticed Kagome's sudden… urge? Yes, her sudden urge to run a finger across the mantle and check for dust.

Kagome let her hand fall to her side, and smiled at Sango, "Sorry Sango, I forgot that we're supposed to be making a grand appearance to all these pompous idiots." Smoothing a crease in her dark blue gown, Kagome smiled at Sango and commented, "I still haven't quite figured out how to breathe properly."

"Easily answered." Sango smirked, "You don't. Now, lets go mingle. Kagome, for god's sake don't drag your hem!"

Huffing, Kagome regally lifted part of her gown, "Of course, how silly of me not to drag my hem through the not-dust covered floor of the palace. I swear, there must be servants hiding in secret passages all around this room with little peep holes to spot a mess. Then, when no ones looking, they use their demon speed and clean up the mess and return to their little hole to resume said activity."

"Sounds tedious." Sango said distractedly, scanning the crowd. Unfortunately, a young gentleman happened to walk unexpectedly in front of Sango, causing her to stumble and almost fall… If it hadn't been for the man's arms being firmly wrapped around her waist and his hands resting on her bottom, Sango's face surely would have gotten quite acquainted with the floor. Of course, Sango did not quite fancy the placement of said hands, and without thinking twice promptly slapped the man that had only been trying to help.

"Ow, what was that for?" The man said with an air of innocence, lightly rubbing the large red hand print now adorning his cheek.

Fuming, Sango quickly replied, "You know very well what it was for!"

The man laughed, "I suppose you're new to court and don't know who I am?"

Sango's face turned red, "Nothing excuses touching a woman's… a woman's… for having hands lower than they should be on a proper woman."

Smirking, the man replied, "I'm Miroku, previously a monk and currently adviser to none other than Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome, finding the opportune moment seeing that Sango was shocked beyond words, decided to share her own two-cents. "I don't care who you are, or what Lord you serve. You should next time introduce yourself as 'Miroku, nothing but a pervert.'"

"Why, I'm deeply wounded you harbor such grievous accusations against me!" Miroku replied, gripping his robes near his heart to express his anguish and pain. "The Lord I advise happens to control this land. I usually don't give advice for free, but I advise you not to be so ignorant."

Straightening himself, Miroku smiled, "Apologies, I did not mean to upset you so. Perhaps I can learn the name of such a beautiful woman?"

Finally finding her voice, Sango narrowed her eyes and replied in a clipped tone, "Sango. And this is my younger sister, Kagome."

"Ah, I see. A pleasure to meet both you and your sister, Sango. I would, of course, love to stay and chat, but I'm needed by my Lord so if you will excuse me." Miroku bowed and walked off.

Kagome crossed her arms as she watched Miroku walk away, "And my proof Sango, all a bunch of pompous idiots."

Sighing, Sango shook her head, "Kagome, lets just get through this night. Mother wishes for us to find suitable husbands."

Kagome crinkled her nose, her expression much similar to that of a person smelling rotten milk. "At least Father wishes for us to find true love and happiness."

"Father hides in his study and leaves Mother all alone in raising children. Besides all that he hasn't worked in god knows how long so we have no dowry." Sango snapped in support of their mother. "We only have our looks going for us, no status, no connections. Mother wishes for us to find security, and with security will come comfort and a high chance of happiness."

"If my true love was nothing more than a commoner living on the streets of London, I would definitely marry him in a heart beat. Yes, it would be hard, but we would both work our hardest. Love is most assuredly the strongest emotion of the human psyche, and with our love we would overcome any problem we faced… together."

Shaking her head at her younger sister's dreamy expression and shining blue eyes, Sango said, "Kagome, one of these days you will grow up and realize fairy tales don't happen in real life."

Grinning, Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sango and said before darting off into the crowd, "Then I'll never grow up!"

Shaking her head, Sango regally lifted her skirts off the ground and followed the path Kagome had cleared.


	2. Chapter 2

These Author's Notes are quite addicting, if I may say so… They make one feel so… important? Yeah, important is _definitely_ the correct word. Anyways. : Thanks for your reviews! Oh, and I have always seen people put up their disclaimers even thought this is a _Fan-Fiction_ site, so naturally, _everything_ originally belonged to someone else. Obviously fan-fiction authors only wish to have a higher word count, but anyways…

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and the basic idea from Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_ are not mine Enjoy

Chapter 2:

Sipping from the obviously real crystal glass, Kagome stared around at all the fancy people around her, suddenly feeling out of place. _I don't belong here…. I'm an educated woman not interested in money, status, or connections._

"There you are, I lost sight of you after you ran off!"

"Sango." Kagome replied, nodding her head as she started swirling the water around in her glass. Promptly the glass disappeared from her hand, and glancing up she found Sango wearing a rather annoyed look on her face.

Looking around, she leaned closer to Kagome, "Its rumored that tonight, the Lord will not only dine, but dance as well. Mother would definitely strangle us if we did not take this golden opportunity."

Kagome waved a hand in the air, "You already know my feelings on said subject Sango, you're not going to change my opinion that easily."

"Of Course." Sango said while straightening, "Dinner should be announced any minute now, and Kagome. Remember your etiquette training! If you're even half as intelligent as you claim I'm sure something as simple as eating and drinking properly is a walk in the park."

A few moments later, the soft, tinkling noise of a bell was heard throughout the hall, and everyone immediately started moving towards two large doors created from stained oak. Kagome and Sango slowly followed, "How do we know where we sit?"

"I… I'm not quite sure where we will sit…" Sango said, glancing around for a servant she could question.

Laughing, a short and balding man suddenly appeared and ushered them to two seats near the end of one the long tables, "You should find these seats accommodating to your standards my ladies." And with a bow, the man disappeared.

The sound of silk shifting was heard when ladies adjusted their dresses to sit and chairs being swiftly tucked into the table. Napkins unfurled and were set upon laps, and excited conversation began to quietly bubble up. "Geez, you'd think these people could never be silent." Kagome muttered to Sango.

"Of course not," Sango replied, running her fingers through her hair. "That would completely ruin the point for these… galas."

Of course, Sango had spoken entirely too soon, for as the two doors on the wall opposite of their seats started to creak open the silence was absolutely deafening. Everyone knew what this meant, even if it was their first time there. The Lord was making his entrance. Rolling her eyes, Kagome began fidgeting with her silverware, straightening her folded napkin, pretty much anything that would provide a distraction from the slowly opening doors and the sudden babble of excitement slowly arising.

Kagome jumped a little when the doors to the hall finally opened at last to reveal Lord and the man from before, Miroku, standing beside him. Lifting her head, she stared at the recently arrived Lord. He wore a stylish black suit with a stiff, white collared shirt underneath. Two magenta stripes were slashed across each side of his face and a crescent moon adorned his forehead. Long, silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and even Kagome admitted he was quite good looking… to herself, and swore she would never tell another soul her thoughts.

Everyone started unfolding napkins, picking up silverware, and dishing out food. Kagome and Sango joined in on the noise, and then Sango quietly asked Kagome, "So.. What do you think?"

"About?"

"The Lord? Who else silly."

Kagome glanced at the table where the Lord and Miroku, as well as several other unknown people, occupied. "He looks the same as every other bimbo, a pompous idiot."

Sango laughed, and then started to eat.

After dinner finished, everyone proceeded to the ballroom to dance for the rest of the night. The ballroom was quite grand, in the corner a small orchestral ensemble was set-up to play waltzes throughout the night. The hardwood floor absolutely gleamed in the candlelight from the chandeliers overhead, and through three floor-to-ceiling windows on the wall opposite of the entrance one could see a softly illuminated garden. There was a large marble fireplace on the left side of the room, and pillars lined both the left and right side at equal intervals to each other.

Already the room was quite crowded, and in the center of the room a few couples were beginning to dance. Kagome looked at Sango, "Time for the real _fun_ to begin."

"Kagome, please just be open to the experience at least." Sango sighed when Miroku approached them.

"Lady Sango, you are looking quite bored over here, I believe I have a solution though. May I have this dance?" Miroku asked her, smiling widely.

Huffing, Kagome snapped, "If you'll keep your hands where they belong!"

"Kagome." Sango scolded, "And that sounds delightful Miroku… but if your hands stray, you may not wake-up until tomorrow."

Laughing nervously, Miroku gulped and nodded while taking Sango's hand in his own and twirling her into the other dancers.

Left to her own devices, Kagome sighed in boredom, retrieving a glass of wine and taking a seat at one of the few tables on the sides of the ballroom. Taking a small drink, she disinterestedly tuned into various conversations.

"Lord Sesshomaru may not be the wealthiest of the four cardinal Lords, but he definitely has the most land and rules justly."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome moved onto the next most interesting looking

"Did you know that Miroku is not only Lord Sesshomaru's most trusted advisor, but has his own, smaller fortune and a large house?" "No kidding! So, great connections, wealth, and property, sounds like a well-rounded sort of man."

Shaking her head, Kagome noticed that Lord Sesshomaru, for she only recently had discovered his name was Sesshomaru, was talking with another man nearby. The man had dark hair pulled up into a high pony-tail and bright blue eyes, as they talked the man smiled quite a lot, revealing his canines. He was dressed similar to Sesshomaru, except he had a ruffles on his white shirt.

"Go ask someone to dance Sesshomaru! You're not young forever." The other man said, laughing as he patted Lord Sesshomaru on the back.

Growling lowly, Sesshomaru hit the other man's hand away, "Three reasons… First, do not touch me. Second, you shall address those above your station with the proper respect and titles." Sesshomaru glanced over at Kagome, looking her straight in the eye and smirking slightly before he said his third reason. "Third, there are no acceptable females here tonight."

Staring open-mouthed at Sesshomaru, Kagome knew not only did Sesshomaru know she had been eavesdropping on their conversation, but he had directed his last comment right at her. _The gall of some men! I can't believe he would say that! To me no less!_ Shaking with anger, she was about to march up and give _Lord_ Sesshomaru a piece of her mind when Sango plopped down next to her.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so hot now! This is the first moment I've had to sit down since the dancing started!" Sango said laughing, drinking a glass of water. Glancing at Kagome after she set the glass down on the table, Sango noticed her agitated state, "Uh, Kagome? What's the matter?"

"The nerve of him! He outright insulted me!" Kagome told Sango.

Sango blinked, "Who and what did he say?"

"Lord Sesshomaru! That's who!" Kagome venomously spat, "He knew I was listening to his conversation with another man and had the gall to look me in the eyes and say he didn't _approve_ of any women here because we were beneath him!"

Sango patted Kagome on the shoulder, "I honestly do not see a reason for you to be upset, as even though you were insulted--"

"Unjustly so!"

Sango glared at Kagome before continuing, "Even though you were insulted, you both were at fault. Don't give me that look Kagome! You were eavesdropping on a conversation you were not asked to partake in."

Taking another drink, Sango set down her glass she said, "Kagome, do try and dance at least once. You may find dancing to be rather enjoyable, and you never know, maybe you'll find true love! And Oh! There's Miroku, he asked me for another dance when he saw me getting my drink!" Leaning closer to Kagome, Sango whispered, "I think I am actually attracted to the pervert."

Sango stood up and started walking towards Miroku when she paused, and turned towards Kagome, "When I said you should _try_ to dance Kagome, I meant you _had better dance or else_. Well, Have fun!"

Grumbling, Kagome took another drink from her wine when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw the man that had been conversing with Lord Sesshomaru earlier.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice your radiating beauty from across the room, and I sincerely request your hand in the upcoming Waltz." The man lifted her hand, confident in her agreement, and continued, "I most assuredly hope a true beauty such as yourself shall join such a humble and insignificant man when compared to one such as yourself. I will most definitely be aggrieved if one such as yourself denies me the chance of one dance."

Outright laughing at the man, Kagome almost refused him when she remembered what Sango had told her. _Well, here goes nothing…_ "A dance sounds lovely, Mr.--?"

"Ah, address me as nothing more and nothing less than Kouga my dear mademoiselle." The man bowed low, kissing her hand.

Crinkling her nose in distaste, she said, "Likewise call me Kagome."

Kouga smiled widely up at her and then helping her to stand, he led her onto the dance floor. "This is your first dance of the night, is it not Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, "First and last dance of the evening Kouga."

Gasping in mock-horror, Kouga exclaimed, "But Kagome! Your dancing skills are exquisite and your temperament is most suitable for any dancing partner. A woman such as yourself simply must dance, and dance all night for that is what is every woman of a character such as yourself must do!"

Frowning, Kagome wondered what on earth the man was talking about. _He is speaking nothing but gibberish, or at the very least, constantly repeating himself._ Despite her opposing thoughts she slightly nodded her head and thanked God when the dance finally ended.

"Thank you for a lovely dance, but I must say I am feeling rather tired and must sit down for a while Kouga."

"Ah, the pleasure of such a lovely dance belongs all to me, Kagome! You are the sole reason for such an enjoyable experience such as this! I do hope in the future we shall dance many more times with each other, that I do!" Kouga said, and then bowed before sauntering off to find a new dance partner.

Sighing, Kagome returned to her original seat, and waited for the night to end.

"Well, I had a rather good amount of fun I must admit!" Sango said, "And, I got to dance twice with Miroku!"

Kagome nodded, climbing after Sango into their carriage. "Yes, I'm glad you had fun."

The carriage door snapped closed, and Sango raised an eyebrow, "Oh? So you didn't have fun with that rather handsome man I saw you dancing with."

"Oh heavens no!" Kagome exclaimed, "It was one of the most horrible experiences of my life! The man truly gave a whole new meaning to 'pompous idiots'!"

Giggling, Sango said, "I'm sure he couldn't have been _that bad_!"

"You're right Sango, he was absolutely, positively the _worst_." Kagome told her. "If you ever force me into dancing at least once, I'm requiring you to find a man that won't lower my intelligence quite so much. I know its hard to find a man that'll measure up to my standards, but so long as you find someone agreeable to my tastes I will accept the dance."

"Kagome, you know as well as I there is no Kagome's-perfect-man out there."

"He has to be out there, I just know it!"

Sighing, Sango flicked Kagome on the forehead and told her, "Kagome, have you ever thought that maybe the reason you haven't found Mr. Perfect is not because you have not yet met him, but because your prejudices are clouding your eyes from finding your one true love?"

Biting her lip, Kagome told Sango, "No, He's out there. I'll know as soon as I meet him."

Shaking her head sadly, Sango watched the scenery go by outside the carriage window. Closing her eyes, Sango prayed for Kagome's sake. _Please, please, please, just let her prejudices leave her so she may have an opportunity to find true love and happiness._

End Author's Note: These things really are rather annoying and detract from the overall appearance of the story, don't you agree? But anyways… :clears throat: I'll strive to update _at least once a week, at most twice. Of course, if I get busy or go out of town updates will be most definitely postponed : (It is summer vacation! I plan on going places, doing things… not at my computer all day lol). This chapter got to the top of the fourth page too ;o :feels proud:_

_Anyways, See you later_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: A six hour drive to Stephenville, Texas was the highlight of the past week. So, it took me a while to finally get around to sitting down and actually starting to write. I planned out the whole chapter in my head though, so I knew exactly how I was going to write it. Eh… sort of. The chapter was many ideas floating in around in my head though, with no particular order. But enough about that… Without further distractions, Chapter three.

Disclaimer: More words for my word count ell oh ell, Inuyasha does not belong to me :

Enjoy

Chapter 3:

The delicious aroma of breakfast cooking wafted throughout the house, and the occupants still in bed were groggily awaking at the subconscious thought of food. Yawning widely, Kagome stretched and looked at the neatly made bed next to her own. _Well, Sango must already be awake and helping Mama cook breakfast._

Kagome stumbled out of bed and went straight to the washstand, cupping water in her hands before splashing her face with the cool substance. Reaching for the small towel draped over the bar in the front of the washstand, Kagome dried her hands and face. Across the room a small bureau that both Kagome and Sango shared was slightly open on the left side.

Opening the bureau door, Kagome pulled out a simple blue cotton dress that was for everyday wear. The dress fell to Kagome's calves and a plain white ribbon tied around the waist. The top was square cut and the sleeves were short. After making adjustments to the dress, Kagome reached over and plucked a brush from the vanity. After a few quick strokes through her hair, she replaced the brush back onto the vanity's table.

By now the smell of breakfast was equivalent to heaven, and Kagome happily raced down the hall to the spiraling staircase. Kagome jumped past the last six steps and then stumbled through a doorway at the end of the hall. Laughing lightly at the looks from her family, which consisted of a father, a mother, and two sisters: Sango and Kikyo.

"Good morning everyone!" Kagome said, taking her seat next to Sango.

Glancing up from his food, Kagome's father smiled, "Quite lovely, Kagome."

Smiling, Kagome picked up her knife and fork and started on her pancakes.

"Now Sango, I heard you danced twice with Miroku. Dear," Mrs. Higurashi said, glancing up at her husband, "I heard Miroku will be staying nearby for the upcoming several months. You simply must invite him to dinner. And Sango, you must do everything to gain his favor and his hand!"

Rolling his eyes, Mr. Higurashi winked at Kagome and Sango, "I have no intention of enrolling in such a preposterous endeavor."

Gasping, the sound of silverware falling onto a plate was heard as Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed, "Dear! This could be a match made in heaven! If only Kagome and Kikyo could be so lucky as their elder sister! Miroku has many connections, and is even the personal advisor to Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Mama! Please, oh please let me go with Sango and Kagome next time! I would have danced with Lord Sesshomaru himself I am sure!" Kikyo exclaimed, "I'll be married before either of them is even engaged if only I am allowed to go!"

"Hmph." Mr. Higurashi said, returning to his eggs.

"Kikyo, your time has not come yet. Please try to be encouraging to your elder sisters." Turning back to her husband, Mrs. Higurashi continued, "And dear, please go make introductions with Miroku! Sango danced with him twice, that has to mean something! It will mean nothing, however, if we do nothing about it."

Sango glanced nervously at her mom, "I'm sure Father will introduce himself to Miroku in time, Mother. No need to pester Father over such trivial matters."

"Matters of marriage are not trivial when you have three daughters, and little money for a dowry." Glaring at her husband, Mrs. Higurashi stood, "If you will excuse me, I shall retire to do some sewing."

Mrs. Higurashi left the room quietly, and a few seconds later Kikyo also excused herself to join her mother. Obviously Kikyo left to continue pestering their mother for allowance to the fancy dances and parties. Mr. Higurashi always would comment that Kikyo received the wish for such nonsense from her mother, as heaven only knows why women of that variety were so concerned with sordid social affairs.

After the two women exited the dining room, a comfortable silence filled the air broken only by the sound of forks and knives clinking. The morning sun shone through the windows with promises of a beautiful day.

Taking bite and swallowing, Kagome said, "You shouldn't upset mother too much. I am not sure her mind will be able to handle too much of it."

Putting down his own silverware, un-tucking his napkin, and then placing the crumbled up napkin on his plate, Mr. Higurashi said, "Girls, do not make the same mistake as I and marry a man below your intelligence. Trust me, my dearest daughters, for there will be no stimulating and entertaining conversations between two peers." Standing, Mr. Higurashi pushed the chair back into the table and informed the girls he was departing to his study, and they should enjoy their day off from matchmaking.

Alone at last, Sango and Kagome giggled. "Should we visit Ayame today? She wasn't at the ball last night, and I'm sure she'll want to hear all about the dreadful occasion."

Sango nodded, "Why of course, Kagome. Ayame would be delighted by our company I'm sure."

The two left the dining room and made their way to the entrance of the house, pausing at a small closet to retrieve their hats, coats, and gloves. Sango grabbed a parasol, and then tried to force one onto Kagome.

"Nu-uh, no way am I carrying that." Kagome said.

"Kagome, you'll get an undesirable burn on your face." Sango proffered the parasol again, but was still met with resistance.

"A ten minute stroll down the road and we will be at Ayame's house, there is no need for a parasol." Kagome said while starting for the front door. "Don't worry about me Sango, just take one for yourself and everything will be fine."

Shaking her head, Sango placed the second parasol into the closet and closed the door. Stepping outside, the parasol popped open and instant shade covered Sango. "You'll regret not taking one Kagome."

"Hmph, as if I need a silly umbrella when its not even raining."

Sango laughed, "You know it's proper name and the reason for a parasol. Please try to be more pleasant Kagome."

Shaking her head, Kagome said, "I'm being normal, and in my dictionary pleasant is synonymous with normalcy."

"Oh Kagome. I'm sure the want to be pleasant will come when you meet the perfect man."

"The perfect man will love me for who I am, not try to change me into something I'm not." Kagome stated.

Ten minutes passed quickly and the two reached Ayame's house. Kagome stepped forward and knocked on the door, and while they waited quietly Sango took a moment to glance at Kagome's face. Laughing to herself, Sango noted the truth of her earlier words as a light pink coloring stretched across Kagome's face. A coloring also know as a sun burn.

Author's End Note: Well, I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I opened it up every day wondering if I should add more or change around a few words here and there. I ended up adding about another 400 words and giving Kikyo some lines. But still, I am rather sorry this chapter is so short. I myself am depressed over how short it is. I'll try to make up for it in chapter four.

However, I now must depart. Have a good day/night/week :


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I must apologize for a month long wait on this update. However, I have been out of town constantly with a break of a day or two in between each "vacation." (Though one trip was with the FFA for state convention, and another was for my college orientation.) Anyways, I wish for my fingers to fly over keys as I type chapter four. I want this to be posted as soon as possible, and for the story to continue onwards.

Disclaimer: I personally do not own any Inuyasha rights, but I do possess a will to steal the characters and write a fan fiction with them :

Enjoy

Chapter Four:

The door finally swung open to reveal a woman older than both Kagome and Sango. A simple green dress slightly hovered above the floor revealing her bare feet. The normally loose dark red hair was pulled back into a tight French braid giving the appearance of her pointy ears sticking out. Her green eyes immediately sparkled and she smiled widely, revealing all of her fangs, upon the sight of her two friends.

"Sango! Kagome! What a pleasure to see you two. Come in, Come in!" Ayame said, stepping to the side to allow them entrance.

"The pleasure is ours, Ayame. We have not seen each other for a while, and I figured you'd want to know all about the ball last night." Sango told Ayame as she entered the house. She closed the parasol and placed it in the rack next to the door. Upon Ayame's questioning glance at the parasol, Sango briefly explained, "I don't want to get sunburned, and the sun looked rather scorching today. Just look at Kagome's face."

Kagome crossed her arms, turning away and pouting slightly, "Well, I wasn't going to carry some stupid, useless umbrella just for that reason."

"A parasol is a tool, Kagome. It can be neither stupid, nor useless unless the owner makes it so." Sango replied.

Laughing at her two friends, Ayame changed the subject by asking, "Shall we have tea in the garden under the verandah?"

Kagome nodded vigorously, "Of course! Today is way too beautiful to spend indoors!"

Ayame and Sango glanced at each other and nodded, the same thought running through their heads. _Kagome, Kagome, always the same._

"I assume both of you know the way, so I'll go prepare the tea." Ayame told them, waving a hand in the direction of the back door, "Luckily I had just put on some water to boil before both of you appeared unannounced, so it shouldn't be too long."

"Sorry for the trouble, Ayame. Thanks for still receiving these _unannounced_ guests." Sango said, eyes twinkling. Kagome nodded her thanks as well, but she already halfway down the hall. "Would you like any help making the tea or carrying anything?"

Ayame shook her head, "Of course not, that's what a tea tray is for. Now, go catch up to Kagome and make yourselves comfortable. No telling what that girl will get into without any supervision."

Sango's smile immediately fell, "Now that you mention it, I better catch up with her. She's already outside. Come quickly, we really must catch up. Its been a few weeks since our last visit." Sango walked down the hall while Ayame giggled, shaking her head in amusement.

Walking into the kitchen, Ayame searched for the matching flower tea set. Finally withdrawing the rarely used tea set, typically the plain white china set was used, but Ayame wanted to do something different for her two friends. Setting up the tea pot, cups and saucers, cream, and sugar bowl on the silver tray. She then placed tea leaves within the strainer and poured hot water into the pot, patiently waiting for it to start seeping before placing the lid on the pot.

* * *

Kagome looked around Ayame's garden, and smiled widely. The flowers of the season were in full bloom, and even the other plants were a healthy shade of green. Walking across the verandah, she walked down the steps and onto the gravel path that winded through the garden. Reaching down, she undid her shoes and placed them on the porch. Outside always felt better with bare feet.

Kagome took one step when the door behind her swung close and footsteps were heard. "Kagome, Ayame asked to wait on the verandah for tea with her. We can go through the garden after catching up, but for the moment lets sit down at the table." Sango told her, pulling out one of the white whicker chairs.

Sighing, Kagome turned around and walked towards the table, casually leaving her shoes on the steps. "You're right as always Sango. I wonder if Ayame needs any help with tea." Plopping down onto one of the chairs, Kagome scooted forward and sat with elbows placed firmly on the table, her hands clasped beneath her chin in thought.

"Don't worry about it Kagome, I asked and Ayame denied my help. She should be out shortly though." Sango glanced at the door, and right on cue the door swung open and Ayame stepped out with the tea tray.

"Here we are ladies." Ayame said, placing a cup on a saucer in front of Kagome, Sango, and another in front of her designated chair. "Feel free to serve yourselves."

There were a few moments of silence as the three girls fixed their tea, interrupted only with the sound of tea spoons clinking against the ceramic. Kagome put two spoonfuls of sugar, and then after hesitating, added a third. She also poured a small amount of cream into her tea and then mixed the concoction together.

"Kagome, you really should cut back on all that sugar. It can't be healthy for you." Ayame said, setting her tea spoon gently on the saucer.

Sango picked up her own tea cup and blew a few seconds on the steaming liquid before taking a quick sip, "Delightful, and piping hot as always Ayame."

"No other way to have tea besides hot." Ayame laughed.

Kagome shook her head, "Are we hear to discuss tea temperatures and my sugar habits, or the ball last night?"

"The ball, of course. Small talk is never unwelcome." Sango told Kagome.

"So, how was it?" Ayame asked.

"Terrible." "Extra-Ordinary."

Kagome and Sango glanced at one another before all three started to laugh, "You think anything formal is a waste of time, Kagome. I bet you'd find enjoyment if you were more optimistic about them."

Sango nodded, delicately holding her teacup between both hands, "There were many people, and even Lord Sesshomaru attended."

"Oh, only for the meal though, I suppose." Ayame commented.

"Actually, he stayed the entire night." Kagome told Ayame, crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair, "Most pompous idiot of them all. He insulted me to my face pretty much! There's no way he didn't know I was sitting there, he glanced right at me."

"I doubt it was anything personal, Lord Sesshomaru has never been overly fond of humans." Ayame told them. "Though he has become less prejudiced in recent times."

Sango nodded, "It's only natural for a powerful demon such as Lord Sesshomaru to think he is better than everyone, and to think differently. Anyways, enough about him. I danced all night, and even danced with Miroku twice."

Kagome nearly spit out her tea, "The Pervert!? How could you dance with him _twice_!?"

"Easy. After you get over his lecherous ways, Miroku can be quite the charmer. He's wise, and he really… listens when you talk to him." Sango smiled before frowning, "Of course, his hands try to go below the waist, and every time that happened, well, you know me."

"His face must have been beet red." Ayame said while laughing, "Sounds like you're quite taken with him Sango."

Biting her lip, Sango nodded slowly, "I don't really know if he likes me back though. He was always looking at other girls when he wasn't dancing with me."

Solemnly nodding, Ayame said, "Of course. So, Kagome, why was the ball so Terrible?"

"I guess the ball wasn't as terrible as normal, I even danced with a man named Kouga. He was the definition of idiot though, so definitely not a man I could remotely love. He didn't come close to intellectually stimulating."

"At least you danced, now that's a first. Did you meet or talk with anyone else?"

Shaking her head, Kagome was quick to reply, "I wish to meet my true love, no need for anyone else. I don't care about fancy parties, galas, or even balls. And of course I'm not looking for Mr. Perfect."

"Remember you must meet Mr. Perfect, and to do that you must mingle with other people." Sighing, Ayame continued, "And that's also what I used to want as well and now look at me. Thirty human years old and unmarried, I'm likely to become an old maid at this rate."

Immediately one to protest, Kagome said, "You mustn't give up Ayame! Someone will surely come along and sweep you off your feet!"

Sango and Ayame shared a small smile with each other before Ayame told Kagome, "I wish to have security now. A man with a secure position in society and a small amount of wealth is all I need to be happy."

"You can't truly be happy though, not unless you marry the man you love!" Kagome said, "Ayame, before you always agreed with me. You said a woman should marry for love! Not for wealth or status, just love."

"I wish for you to fall in love and marry your Mr. Perfect, Kagome."

"You're a demon though, Ayame. You have practically forever to find the Mister Perfect, why are you giving up now?" Kagome asked, looking down into her tea.

"I am far older than I appear, Kagome." Smiling widely, Ayame continued, "You need to worry about yourself rather than others sometimes. My mind is set on what I want, and I only hope I can find a suitable match. And you never know, a rose can blossom almost anywhere. All it needs is a bit of nourishment."

Silence fell upon the tea table, and Kagome moodily drank her tea. _That just isn't fair, Ayame shouldn't give up her dream of finding true love. I can't believe she would actually marry a man she will not love._

"I had a delightful time, Ayame. Thank you for having us." Sango said while retrieving her umbrella.

"Yeah, thanks." Kagome said, opening the door and walking out.

Sango looked after her, shaking her head slightly, "Sorry about her, Ayame. She is just so head-strong."

"No worries, if Kagome acted any differently she would not be the Kagome we know and love."

"Truer words were never spoken." Sango sighed, "I sometimes worry about her though. Too much pride and prejudice can be damaging."

"I know, Sango. We all worry." Ayame said. "I hope she will someday realize she carries a ten-foot stick around and beats off anyone who doesn't match her description of Mr. Perfect."

"Careful now, remember? Kagome claims she isn't looking for Mr. Perfect."

Snorting, Ayame said, "Psh, that girl. Doesn't even realize she's created her own image of Mister Perfect."

Kagome stopped and waved at the two standing on the porch while shouting, "Sango! Come on, slow poke!"

Waving at Kagome, Sango turned to Ayame and at last said, "I hope to see you at the next social event, Ayame."

"And I you." The two girls hugged, and Sango walked down the road to Kagome.

Leaning against the door, Ayame waved one last time at the pair of girls before retreating back inside, closing the door with a solid _click! _

_Author's End Note: Oh dear, if anyone sees any mistakes please alert me. I went in and inserted, rearranged, and even deleted pieces throughout this chapter. I've re-read it about twenty times, and I can't shake the feeling I'm missing something… And oh my gosh, I hate repeating words over and over again, and the whole 'Mr. Perfect' was getting on my absolute last nerve. And on the last part of my Author's End Note… I'm going out of town yet again to visit more family. I plan to have fun, and hopefully get some time in for writing._

_Well, So long for now_


End file.
